Names
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: ‘Whatever. Names don't matter, I guess. I tried not to make them matter, anyway...’ .:. Sheldon-centered drabble. Onesided ShelJen mention, but what else is new? Meant to be slightly angsty, or at least a bit sad. Please R&R.


**A/N: Yeah, don't ask what urged me on to write this; it's most likely my love for this character. Seriously, I love this guy; way too effing much for my own good. He's so cute and funny and **_**awkward**_**! Whoever doesn't love him is not my friend. Really, I love Sheldon that much. He's such a geeky, dorky, slightly-immature teen… hence, he is the cartoon love of my life. **

**Man, do I have a weird taste in cartoon men. You'd think I'd like Brad. Don't get me wrong, Brad's feck'n awesome, and his little brother Tuck is I-just-wanna-hug-him adorable and they're both quite funny, but… they're not Sheldon. -laughs-**

**Now then! On with the tiny, slightly angsty drabble! :D**

**Oh, and I will most likely be writing more about this guy in the future... longer stuff, maybe even a ShellJen fic. We'll see. ;P**

* * *

I'm not really that weird, am I?

I don't mean to be. I just use my brain a bit more than other teens my age and like to build robotic stuff. Is that so wrong? Plenty of scientists do it, so why not me? So I'm younger than them by a long shot… so what?

At least, I tell myself this. I tell myself that it's okay to be different, it's okay to be smart, and it's okay to crush on a metallic girl.

I bet I lost you there.

See, Mrs. Wakeman – a genius scientist and former Skyway Patrol Officer – made this robot girl who acts like, sounds like, and looks like any other teenaged girl out there… minus the complicated weapons and shiny skin, of 'course. But still, you get my point, right? She's this beautiful creature of heroic stature, fascinating machinery, and a wonderful personality. How can I _not _fall for her? Jenny is perfect!

That's her name. Jenny. Well, it's XJ-9, but she doesn't like that name. And because of the name she gave herself, the teachers call her Jennifer. Jennifer Wakeman… the name by itself doesn't sound like a robot's, does it? Just like how Sheldon Oswald Lee doesn't sound like a geek's name.

Well, kinda, I guess. My first and middle names could be kinda geeky… but Lee is such a common name! You hear that and I bet you don't think of a geek!

Although sometimes I'm made fun of for my name. It took history nerds to make me see that Lee Harvey Oswald – the assassinator of JFK – has two of my names. But it doesn't make me feel bad about myself; I know I could never do something like that, so it's not like I'll "live up to" two of my names.

Whatever. Names don't matter, I guess. I tried not to make them matter, anyway… like ignoring my aunt when she calls me Shelly, which is a girl's name. Or when the jocks poke fun at my action figures and mechanic skills, calling me all sorts of names; 'geek' being used most. Most of all, when I'm known as the Silver Shell, a sort of alter ego I made for myself on accident. He's a lot better around Jenny than I am; maybe because he brings the suave, cool guy out of me. Or maybe because I know no one can see my face.

Sometimes I wish it would all disappear. The names, the stress, the embarrassment. I wish for it all to go up in smoke and leave me behind in the ashes.

I get that chance temporarily when Jenny includes me in some of her adventures. Those are the happiest moments of my life. They highlight the boring and bullied times.

I wonder: how will things be in the future? Will I get my dream and be with Jenny, or…

I don't know. Sometimes I get the feeling she likes her friend Brad. He's a good guy and all, and his brother Tucker knows my Silver Shell secret, and Jenny doesn't necessarily act like she likes him, but…

Gah, who knows? Maybe I'm imagining things. Whether I am or not, I'm not going to give up; I never have, and I never will. I may look weak, but I'm not the type to stand down for what I believe in, or in this case, the girl (robot or not) that I care about.


End file.
